The University of Kansas (KU) in collaboration with the Haskell Indian Nations University (HINU) seeks funding for initially three and ultimately nine postdoctoral positions for fellows who will devote 2/3 of their time to research at KU and 1/3 to teaching at HINU. The goal of this fellowship is to train prospective faculty who will teach and do research in colleges and universities that primarily serve underrepresented minorities. Fellows will be paired with one or more than 20 highly qualified research mentors. In addition, each fellow will have two teaching mentors who will guide their teaching efforts, one an outstanding KU science educator and the second from the faculty at HINU. Fellows will engage in an intensive series of pedagogical and research experiences designed where science is not often considered a viable career option and where cultural factors may not be conducive to the quantitative approach of modern science. Although fellows will be involved in an American Indian setting, this experience should equip them to function in a variety of minority related environments. Unique experiences will include visits to Tribal Colleges and other minority serving institutions and direct assistance in obtaining relevant employment as well as research funding support. A detailed evaluation plan that is concerned with formative and summative evaluation examines outcomes associated with goals and objectives in all states of the proposal.